


Branle double

by Leonlvis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bokuto is a lovable dork, Fluff, Friendship, How many tags can you add there is no end to THIS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suga is a weaver I can die in peace, Trust Issues, War, not so slow burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonlvis/pseuds/Leonlvis
Summary: Il n’avait aucune idée du temps qu’il avait passé avec lui dans la taverne. Dehors il faisait plus sombre, et on apercevait tout juste les dernières lueurs orange que le soleil d’octobre avait laissées derrière lui, à l’horizon. Les ombres avaient dépassé les silhouettes et s’élançaient sur le sol, comme si elles prenaient la fuite. Mais Suga était toujours là, devant lui, et semblait l’attendre.Tout commence le 23 octobre 1411, alors que les tensions du conflit entre Bourguignons et Armagnacs se ressentent au sein de la capitale, où la rencontre entre un paysan de province et un tisserand intriguant risque de tout changer.A partir du challenge de mars 2020 "champ de bataille" du collectif NoName, et de l'œuvre originale Haikyuu!!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Un épais brouillard

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir le monde de la fanfiction,
> 
> J'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture après quelques temps tumultueux où je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y remettre vraiment, mais comme nous étions et serons peut-être encore coincé.e.s devant nos laptops, plus d'excuses (j'espère que tout le monde va bien, ceci dit) !
> 
> Je me suis penché.e sur le thème "Champ de bataille" proposé au sein du Collectif NoName, et je me suis dit que j'avais très envie de me casser la tête sur un littéral champ de bataille, un conflit historique que j'ai d'ailleurs découvert il y a seulement quelques mois : la confrontation entre deux branches royales françaises du XVème siècle, les Bourguignons VERSUS les Armagnacs (je m'emballe ?).  
> Ma réponse au défi de l'auteur.e est dans les notes en bas !
> 
> Si j'ai tenté de coller au contexte un maximum pour jouer le jeu, mon récit n'est bien sûr pas historique, et le conflit en lui-même n'est pas central, nous n'entrerons pas dans les détails que je laisse volontiers aux profs d'histoire.  
> Je vous laisse donc avec un UA pas commun qui j'espère vous intriguera, c'est un projet très... ambitieux de ma part, et les publications seront sûrement aléatoires.
> 
> Crédits : L'œuvre de base appartient à Haruichi Furudate ! Parce que pourquoi pas insérer des volleyball players japonais aux côtés d'illustres personnalités telles que Charles d'Orléans, je vous le demande ? Personne ne peut m'arrêter. (Je m'emballe.)
> 
> Le titre vient de la danse médiévale le Branle double (pour celleux qui rigolent au fond), et je n'ai pas d'autre explication 8-)
> 
> Et pour finir merci à ma bêta-readeuse toujours à mes côtés, Akimitsu N ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi (peut-être quelqu'un de bien aussi mais on sait pas). En tout cas, passez voir son chouette OS "Everything is in its right place" publié sur le même thème, qui aborde polyamour, insécurités et baisers sous la couette !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

23 octobre 1411.

Un épais brouillard s'élevait au-dessus des maisonnées, lentement, comme un animal qui s'éveille, comme une menace qui gronde, sinueuse et abjecte, et qui rôde autour des toits. C'était une brume qui confondait tout : le ciel et les murs de pierres grisâtres et usées par le temps semblaient se joindre pour tromper l’œil, et un curieux engourdissement s'emparait des membres pour plonger son propriétaire dans une torpeur au goût de cendre. On pouvait bien se faire attraper par cette exhalaison, se mêler à elle jusqu'à se perdre soi-même dans le nuage gris, que l'on ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Peut-être serait-il même plaisant de ne plus avoir à supporter la charge d'un corps en armure dont on avait douloureusement conscience à chaque pas, à chaque tiraillement et à chaque crampe, et de s'élever, comme le brouillard, vers le ciel vide.

\- Secoue-toi un peu, le pedzouille, tu nous retardes !

Une brusque bousculade à l'impact métallique coupa le souffle de Daichi, qui prit seulement conscience qu'il s'était arrêté depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le temps de faire volte-face pour grogner sur son homologue qui lui avait asséné un tel coup à l'épaule, ce dernier l'avait dépassé pour trottiner, comme les autres, sur les pierres de la ville dont ils dépassaient seulement la porte Saint-Jacques.

Paris. Territoire rendu dangereux par la présence de l’ennemi, à ses alentours. On apercevait déjà les dégâts laissés par les affrontements qui s’y étaient succédés avant leur arrivée. Des pavés avaient été arrachés et jonchaient le sol çà et là, et certaines bâtisses avaient été pillées par des soldats, leurs portes défoncées à coup de pied. L’hiver vigoureux de l’année 1407 avait aussi profondément marqué l’architecture. Des ponts de bois avaient été emportés par les glaces de la Seine, qui avait connu une crue sans précédent, disait-on. Malgré tout, les soldats semblaient excités d'atteindre enfin la cité, après une journée de marche en continu. Daichi n'en était quant à lui que plus maussade et renfrogné. Il poussa un profond soupir, remonta sa visière pour promener la main sur son front en sueur, et fixa la brume qui l'avait figé quelques instants auparavant. Ce ne devait être qu'un composé de suie et du paresseux brouillard d'octobre, nul besoin d'y voir un mauvais présage.  
Sentant autour de lui les troupes le contourner, non sans pousser un râle d'agacement pour certains, il reprit enfin un bon pas pour ne pas faire d'histoire. La plupart des hommes avait glissé de leur destrier pour poursuivre la marche à pied, usés par le frottement régulier de leurs cuisses contre la peau rêche et dure de l'animal. Daichi n'avait pas eu le luxe de choisir : on avait refusé de lui confier une monture, lui qui était en bas de l'échelle sociale. Un cul-terreux n'était pas digne de s'élever sur une selle, ç'aurait été gâcher un précieux bidet. C'était ce qu'un type avait ajouté avec un rictus à son égard, en tout cas. A ce moment-là, le garçon avait serré très fort les dents pour se restreindre de laisser s'échapper l'injure qui le démangeait violemment et qui aurait réglé son compte à cet homme hautain, et qui ne connaissait sûrement du métier de paysan que le nom.

Désormais, Sawamura Daichi se contentait de grogner, pour la forme, et d'écarter l'offense d'un revers évasif de la main. La colère, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait alors pour protester contre sa condition inique, et il sentait déjà qu'il l'avait épuisée, qu'il l'avait faite tourner à vide tant et si bien que son sentiment le plus fort et le plus tenace s'était peu à peu éteint. C’est avec une indifférence résignée qu’il suivait les troupes bourguignonnes depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, au fur et à mesure que la guerre civile faisait rage dans les rangs. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu cette brume morne et insipide sans aucun libre-arbitre, menée seulement par le souffle aléatoire du vent d'automne. La guerre l'avait épuisé, éreinté, et donné l'impression d'avoir sauté les précieuses et vigoureuses années de la jeunesse qui l'attendaient pour ne laisser sur son passage qu'un amer sentiment de solitude et de désenchantement.

Si la guerre de Cent ans contre les Anglais n'avait été d'aucune pitié avant l'accalmie, ravageant hommes et bêtes sur son passage, rien n'égalait le trouble qui régnait désormais en France depuis la naissance d'une rivalité entre les deux branches royales françaises des Valois. Et alors que le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à déposer bêche et serpe et à quitter le domicile familial pour s'engager en faveur de ce qu'il jugeait juste, les années avaient passé et il ne s'identifiait plus à la haine qui animait désormais les troupes de Jean sans Peur, le duc de Bourgogne. Il lui semblait parfois que le regard glacé de son père le poursuivait dans ces moments de doutes ou de résilience, mais il éluda ce regard en secouant la tête : il ne voulait pas y songer maintenant.

Tous les hommes n’avaient qu’en bouche ces « lâches », ces « pédants » : ces Armagnacs. Le nom était craché dédaigneusement, si bien qu’il n’était plus qu’un râle précipité dans la bouche des soldats. Armagnacs. Les troupes de Charles d’Orléans, le fils du roi. Celles-là même qui occupaient Paris en ce moment. Traversant villages et cités ennemies, les partisans bourguignons s’excitaient à clamer haut et fort cet antagonisme vieux de quatre ans. Ils demeuraient fiers mais avaient la peur au ventre, comme s’ils risquaient à chaque instant de se brûler la chair contre la flamme des Armagnacs s’ils avaient l’audace d’y tendre la main trop longtemps.  
L’ennemi est partout, disaient-ils, mais c’était davantage une raison d’exalter leur courage qu’un réel appel à la prudence. Daichi trouvait ces hommes bêtes et orgueilleux, et leur combat n’était qu’un prétexte de plus pour satisfaire leurs pulsions morbides et clamer leur suprématie sur chaque terre qu’ils foulaient du pied. Ils avaient fait de cette guerre la leur, et s’étaient désolidarisés de la cause des puissants qu’ils étaient censés défendre.

\- Daichi ?

Ce conflit n’avait plus de principes, plus de valeurs, il ne subsistait réellement qu’intérêts et calculs. Et ces deux termes antinomiques : Bourguignons et Armagnacs.

\- Daichi !

Un coude vint se loger sans douceur dans les côtes du jeune homme, interrompant une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées. Même si le jeune homme était soulagé qu’on l’extirpe de ces raisonnements qui ne le quittaient pas, sa fierté le démangeait d’écraser le pied de cet énième trublion, s’il n’avait pas s’agit de son ami. Un grand bonhomme, forgeron avant la guerre, qui n’avait d’imposant que l’apparence, et dont les yeux perçants semblables à ceux d’un rapace étaient surmontés de sourcils arqués qui révélaient déjà son caractère espiègle et taquin. En ce moment même, ces derniers étaient plutôt froncés en une mine renfrognée dont le jeune homme forçait les traits pour réclamer l’attention qui lui avait échappée.

\- Tu m’écoutes ? Non, bien entendu, tu ne m’écoutes pas. Lorsque tu regardes ainsi devant toi, c’est que tu n’écoutes pas !

\- Excuse-moi Bokuto, j’étais en train de penser à… Enfin, tu sais.

\- Tu penses trop, ça ne te réussit pas. C’est bien la peine d’avoir entamé cette thérapie de groupe si tu finis par ruminer. 

Il grommelait lui-même à pleins poumons, et les cheveux bruns aux curieux reflets grisâtres qui se dressaient fièrement au-dessus de son visage semblaient trépider avec lui. Le spectacle était comique à voir.

\- Tu veux parler de ces monologues interminables que tu prononces sur ton soi-disant pilleur de chausses qui sévit ? s’enquit une troisième voix.

Habituellement effacé, un œil plissé apparent et un autre dissimulé derrière une sorte de frange touffue et aussi sombre que son iris, Kuroo apparaissait à leurs côtés. Leur second compagnon de marche. Sa tignasse lui avait valu le surnom de « tête de coq », secondée par l’animosité qu’inspirait naturellement son comportement attentif et presque sournois parmi ses semblables.

\- Ça n’est pas à prendre à la légère, rétorqua Bokuto. Et si je parviens à l’attraper, je peux même espérer monter en grade. Vous aurez l’air malin de ne pas m’avoir cru, tiens !

Kuroo se tut, l’air de considérer qu’il était inutile de poursuivre le débat. D’un lunatisme amusant, Bokuto ne cessait de passer du fanfaron qui frisait l’arrogant à une prostration que quelques mots suffisaient à résoudre, et l’un était aussi épuisant que l’autre. A la place, Kuroo posa une main ferme sur l’épaule de Daichi.

\- Ça va, mon vieux ?

Le spectacle était terminé. 

\- Oui, oui. Nous allons bientôt atteindre la garnison, éluda-t-il en désignant du menton la façade qui se dessinait plus loin.

\- Compris, cap’taine, se résigna le jeune homme en retirant sa main, et il retourna à la conversation animée qu’il avait avec Bokuto.

Alors qu’ils poursuivaient leur pas sur les pavés irréguliers de la ville, un éclat blanc attira soudain l’œil de Daichi, qui manqua de trébucher. Il le suivit du regard, le souffle court. C’était un oiseau à la couleur immaculée, qui venait de se poser sur la pierre sale d’une bâtisse branlante. Comme il sautillait un peu plus loin, Daichi plongea la main dans sa sacoche en cuir, s’assurant d’effleurer la peau fine du rouleau qu’il cherchait : une feuille de parchemin. Satisfait, il s’écria alors en direction de ses deux amis, sans pour autant quitter le volatile du regard :

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard ! Il faut que j’y aille.

\- Quoi encore ? s’amusa Kuroo, visiblement habitué à ses escapades impromptues.

\- Un merle blanc. Rarissime. A plus tard !

Tandis que Bokuto s’exclamait quelque chose qui lui fut inintelligible à travers la foule de soldats, Daichi s’éclipsa. L’oiseau s’était engouffré dans une ruelle, et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à l’allée : il s’y engagea, et s’adossa à un mur une fois qu’il fût assuré de ne pas être en vue, le cœur battant. Levant les yeux, il aperçut le merle quelques mètres plus loin, trop occupé à bequeter les recoins de la pierre pour remarquer sa présence. Il s’accorda alors quelques secondes de répit.

Il atteint l’extrémité de son heaume pour le retirer à deux mains. Une fois libéré du casque métallique, il ébouriffa énergétiquement ses cheveux courts, qui n’étaient plus si courts désormais, et effleura le duvet brun naissant sur son menton, auquel il n’avait pas pris garde. La fraîcheur du petit matin caressait sa peau et s’engouffrait, tandis qu’il inspirait de toutes ses forces, dans sa gorge, dans ses narines, partout. Il aurait voulu s’y noyer tant cela lui avait manqué. C’était grisant. Lors des combats, l’armure qu’il ne quittait jamais était devenue pour lui comme une seconde peau, imperméable aux coups mais inerte et glacée, si bien qu’il avait parfois l’impression de se fondre avec la cuirasse. Les marques violacées qu’avait laissé le heaume sur sa nuque se firent elles aussi douloureuses, et Sawamura massa son cou endolori avec une grimace.

Le parchemin en main, Daichi sortit alors son unique morceau de charbon et s’attela à esquisser l’oiseau, grossièrement d’abord, afin d’en avoir un aperçu si celui-ci venait à lui échapper des yeux. Il ne quittait pas son morceau de mousse, si bien que le jeune homme se permit de faire quelques pas de loup dans sa direction, son heaume glissé sous le bras. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’engageait dans l’allée, les clameurs de l’armée se faisaient d’ailleurs plus distantes, et il put alors profiter d’un silence apaisant. Les deux murets qui confinaient la ruelle en un passage étroit lui donnaient un curieux air de secret.

Cependant, alors qu’il entamait un nouveau croquis, l’entrechoquement du fer de son armure résonna dans la ruelle, et l’oiseau s’envola plus loin en un brusque claquement d’aile. Le jeune homme jura tout bas avant de s’enfoncer davantage dans le passage. Plus il s’enfonçait et plus il voyait le lierre envahir les murs de pierres, pour former enfin un revêtement vert. Il sentit que l’air était devenu plus humide au fur et à mesure qu’il se hâtait à la suite du merle, et la sensation sur sa peau le fit frissonner. L’obscurité avait pris le pas sur la lumière du jour, qui ne subsistait qu’en de minces sillons qui faisaient étinceler son armure aux endroits où ils la parcouraient.

Soudain, et alors que Daichi allait abandonner l’idée de retrouver le volatile, le passage se retrouva inondé de lumière. Il ferma les yeux, ébloui. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était arrivé à l’issue de la ruelle, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s’accommoder à la luminosité nouvelle et ouvrir complètement les paupières. Le brouillard précédent avait disparu. Le sentier l’avait conduit à une immense cour. Par-delà la végétation abondante qui réclamait encore et toujours ses droits, le terrain était occupé. Divers appareils et instruments avaient été déposés à même l’herbe, séparés entre eux de quelques mètres de manière à occuper toute la cour : manifestement l’atelier d’un artisan.

Mais ce qui frappa davantage le jeune homme fut le spectacle de couleurs qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il en oublia le merle. Des tissus de toutes sortes ondulaient avec le vent, frappaient l’air comme un drapeau, et exhibaient leurs reflets changeants avec la brise. C’était une danse, une danse gaie et presque malicieuse qu’entamaient ces tissus versatiles. Ils étaient animés de mouvements qui les rendaient capricieux, et les faisaient se soustraire perpétuellement à l’œil. Leur doux froissement se muait parfois en un claquement sec et bref, qui semblait traduire une impatience amusée. Daichi retint son souffle. Il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel, et il était persuadé que les couleurs qui défilaient sous ses yeux ébahis, les nuances de vert, de jaune, de rouge, n’avaient encore jamais frappé sa rétine. Détachant avec peine son regard du textile, il s’aperçut que les tissus étaient en vérité pendus à une traverse de bois qui parcourait d’un bout à l’autre l’atelier, et dont les extrémités avaient été sommairement coincées entre des pierres. Au milieu de ce cadre hors du commun, un appareil particulièrement imposant trônait : un métier à tisser. Il n’en avait jamais vu autre part que dans les quelques livres d’images qu’il avait l’habitude de parcourir, lorsqu’il habitait encore sa masure agricole. Sawamura suivit du regard les lattes de bois qui composaient la machine complexe, et qui se structuraient successivement, élevant haut l’édifice. Des fils y étaient minutieusement tendus et descendaient en ligne droite jusqu’à former plusieurs bobines, dont la suspension faisait frôler le sol sans pour autant s’y poser. Tout avait été pensé dans le détail et avec exactitude.

Face au métier, Daichi fut surpris de distinguer, et seulement maintenant, un jeune homme en pleine action. Si la position qu’il occupait, tourné aux deux tiers en direction du brun, avait contribué à ce que ce dernier ne lui prête pas attention d’abord, sa présence se fit subitement comme évidente. C’était lui, le tisserand, autour duquel tous les éléments s’articulaient et qui animait de ses mains les tissus aux couleurs fantaisistes. Sawamura profita que l’autre garçon ne l’ait pas encore aperçu pour le détailler avec intérêt. S’il s’était assis sur un siège en bois, il n’en perdait pas pour autant une certaine mobilité dans ses gestes. Tantôt en enroulant les fils dans un mouvement de poignet rapide et maîtrisé, tantôt laissant glisser le fil du bout de ses doigts, le jeune homme parvenait à allier agilité et vigueur dans son travail. Très habile, il semblait à peine effleurer les fils tant ceux-ci se mouvaient avec facilité, sans tressauter et sans accroc. Il était presque difficile de suivre son jeu de mains. Daichi effleura alors à nouveau la fine peau du parchemin, hésita quelques instants puis commença un nouveau dessin, pressé par le temps que lui assurait sa cachette. C’était indiscret, inquisiteur, mais excitant. Il tenta de recopier la chemise d’un blanc immaculé et retroussée aux coudes qui habillait le garçon, sa silhouette élancée et gracile qui lui donnait une présence presque aérienne, si bien qu’il semblait n’être d’aucune charge sur son siège, comme s’il flottait. Sa posture droite. Il se distinguait sans pour autant s’imposer, en un équilibre qui lui conférait une élégance particulière et provoqua un tressautement chez Daichi, quelque part dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier chercha le regard du tisserand, et trouva deux yeux noisette légèrement plissés par l’effort, surmontés de deux sourcils larges et arqués. Malgré tout, les traits de son visage étaient doux, ce qui était appuyé par l’air profondément tranquille qui le caractérisait en dépit de sa concentration. Son nez, fin et légèrement retroussé, suggérait une figure juvénile dont le contraste avec l’assurance que Sawamura avait pu observer plus tôt donnait un tableau charmant. Ce charme était indéniablement mis en évidence par un grain de beauté sombre comme le charbon, discret mais bien là, qui ornait l’œil gauche du garçon. Enfin, ce visage serein était encadré par des cheveux à la curieuse couleur grise cendre. C’était envoûtant. Même si le jeune homme avait pris soin de discipliner sa chevelure, quelques mèches rebelles s’étaient échappées dans l’effort et parcouraient désormais son front, parcouraient la peau rêche du parchemin. Mais Daichi ne put poursuivre son observation, car le regard brun du tisserand quitta son métier pour se porter sur lui. Lui qui se tenait toujours à l’orée de la cour, silencieux et comme figé dans son mouvement.

Honteux de s’être ainsi fait prendre en train de scruter le jeune homme dans un moment aussi solitaire, Sawamura esquissa instinctivement un geste brusque en direction du garçon, une excuse bredouillée au bord des lèvres. Le dessin lui échappa des mains. Le tisserand eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, l’inquiétude avait remplacé son air paisible, et le fil qu’il maniait adroitement lui avait échappé des mains. L’espace d’un instant, il sembla à Daichi que le garçon portait la main à sa ceinture, mais le geste fut avorté si rapidement qu’il se demanda s’il s’agissait de son imagination ou si le jeune homme avait vraiment été sur le point de s’emparer d’une arme. Confus, perdu entre la crainte et le désarroi, Daichi tourna les talons et disparut à nouveau dans la ruelle obscure, sans merle et sans parchemin.

26 octobre.

Quelques jours séparaient désormais Sawamura du malencontreux incident de l’atelier, et il lui semblait parfois à nouveau apercevoir le regard inquiet du garçon, lorsqu’il était seul.

D’abord, Daichi y avait pensé souvent. Ce qui avait suscité la peur du tisserand, c’était ce que lui, Sawamura, avait représenté à cet instant-là : un homme de la guerre, en armure, au visage sale, au regard endurci par les années. Cela l’attristait. Malgré toutes les réticences qu’il avait face aux valeurs militaires d’indiscipline et de domination, c’était sous ce jour-là qu’il s’était présenté en s’introduisant ainsi, et armé, dans la propriété d’un civil où le conflit n’avait pas lieu d’être.

Cependant, le jeune homme n’avait plus eu le temps de ressasser, puisque les conseils de guerre s’étaient multipliés en vue de l’affrontement entre Bourguignons et Armagnacs, qui se faisait imminent, et seules les stratégies militaires avaient alors occupé son esprit lassé. On prévoyait une offensive surprise dans la nuit du 8 au 9 novembre aux alentours de Paris, dans un village nommé La Chapelle et qui avait déjà vu passer nombre de cortèges de rois de France. Les Armagnacs et leurs alliés bretons étaient censés s’y être retranchés. L’attaque qui se préparait était sur toutes les lèvres et dans tous les murmures, et les soldats commençaient à trépigner d’impatience et de crainte, le regard porté au loin comme si les événements se dessinaient déjà sous leurs yeux. Quant à Daichi, il demeurait indifférent à l’agitation générale. Lorsqu’il enfilait son armure, il était plus ou moins parvenu, avec les années, à faire taire ces doutes et ces insécurités qui condamnaient l’homme à l’inquiétude. En guerre, il était hors de question que la peur et l’appréhension aient raison de lui. Il fallait attendre que cela passe et puis c’est tout.

Ce soir-là, alors que le jeune homme s’était assis sur le bord de sa couche de fortune, et tapotait indifféremment l’extrémité de la caisse de bois qui soutenait son sac de paille, il se décida à sortir. Il voulait être seul ailleurs que dans sa chambre, et voir davantage de Paris que le mince filet de lumière que laissait tout juste échapper sa fenêtre. Il n’avait jamais parcouru cette ville dont tout le monde parlait sans cesse, et qui animait toutes les passions et tous les fantasmes.

Les temps de guerre n’avaient pas nui à sa réputation, et avaient même contribué à la rendre plus illustre encore, puisque c’est ici même que le roi Louis d’Orléans avait été assassiné. Il comptait bien en profiter maintenant pour découvrir la cité, à sa manière, loin du bruit des armes qui s’entrechoquaient et des hommes qui s’esclaffaient. Il se laissa alors guider par la lumière des torches, qui prenait la relève du jour. Les rues étaient agréables à cette heure-ci, et si quelques personnes les parcouraient d’un pas léger, d’autres s’étaient assises sur leur perron, le nez en l’air, profitant de la douce brise du soir. C’était doux. Sur son chemin, certains habitants profitaient des dernières lueurs pour faire un ménage sommaire, tantôt dispersant les feuilles sur les pavés, tantôt secouant de grands draps blancs depuis leur fenêtre. Les étalages de marchandises, que l’on observait encore à travers le vitrage des commerces, donnaient l’impression que leur propriétaire n’allait pas tarder à revenir pour reprendre ses affaires d’un air pressé. Après avoir bifurqué plusieurs fois à travers les ruelles, Daichi fut interpellé par la façade de pierre d’une taverne. Les lucarnes perchées sur la toiture révélaient l’ambiance chaleureuse qui devait y régner en ce moment-même. A travers l’ouverture, on pouvait distinguer des ombres, projetées sur les murs, qui se confondaient en dansant, et des chants se faisaient entendre à travers le vitrage, mêlés à quelques éclats de voix.  
Daichi se composa un air assuré avant de pousser la lourde porte de bois… et fut frappé par la douce tiédeur de l’endroit ainsi que l’air jovial de la musique qui entamait un rythme endiablé, et qui ne lui était parvenue que faiblement depuis l’extérieur. Surpris un instant, le jeune homme quitta le pas de la porte pour atteindre la première table vide qu’il eut en vue, et s’installa avec un petit soupir de satisfaction. Il prendrait probablement une cervoise aromatisée, ou bien peut-être pouvait-il se permettre un hypocras sucré. Impatient à l’idée d’étancher la soif qu’il venait d’éveiller, Sawamura porta les mains à sa ceinture, où il avait accroché sa bourse, mais ne tâta que son vêtement. Dans sa hâte, il l’avait oubliée à l’auberge. Déçu, le jeune homme se laissa choir contre le dossier de sa chaise et laissa son regard se promener à travers l’unique pièce de la taverne. S’il n’était qu’une question de minutes avant qu’on ne l’invite à prendre la porte, autant profiter de celles-ci pour saisir une dernière fois l’atmosphère apaisante dans laquelle il était plongé, avant de prendre le chemin du retour. La salle était éclairée par une lumière agréable, tamisée grâce aux chandeliers que l’on avait déposés dans les divers renfoncements creusés dans le mur. La proximité entre les tables en bois assurait un cadre intimiste, et la voûte en berceau qui surplombait le tout contribuait enfin à cette ambiance conviviale, presque casanière. Mais l’endroit n’en était pas tranquille pour autant, car les fêtards s’étaient assurés de troubler le calme de la taverne. Assis sur les bords des tables, trépignants, se perdant en éclats de rire, certains avaient même entamé un pas de danse, et semblaient s’oublier sur la piste. Un homme, grand et chauve, faisait tournoyer sa veste par-dessus ses épaules, un sourire fou aux lèvres. Un autre l’avait rejoint, plus petit mais plus vif encore, et se trémoussait désormais en secouant dans tous les sens des cheveux bruns qui semblaient eux-mêmes défier les lois de la gravité. Les jupes virevoltaient, les pieds frappaient le sol, pour se retrouver en l’air l’instant d’après. La tête de Daichi commençait à lui tourner, peut-être aussi parce qu’il était pris dans l’euphorie du moment. Alors il s’oublia à son tour.

Les convives dansaient comme les flammes des chandelles au bout de leur jonc et les musiciens sautillaient à leur suite. Cependant, Daichi se vit contraint de quitter les noctambules des yeux, car un regard noisette avait accroché le sien, avec un grain de beauté, sombre comme le charbon.


	2. Une cervoise, s'il vous plaît

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi sentit l’embarras lui nouer la gorge tandis que, sans aucun doute possible, le tisserand qu’il avait épié trois jours auparavant se tenait près du comptoir, à quelques pas seulement de lui.

Daichi sentit l’embarras lui nouer la gorge tandis que, sans aucun doute possible, le tisserand qu’il avait épié trois jours auparavant se tenait près du comptoir, à quelques pas seulement de lui.

Et le plus ennuyeux était que les yeux de ce dernier étaient rivés sur les siens, le privant de tout échappatoire. Mais le jeune homme semblait à nouveau surpris de le voir, derrière les cheveux gris qui parsemaient son front, et même si cette surprise lui parut douce comparée à la vive inquiétude qui avait déformé les traits du tisserand l’autre jour, Daichi se sentit un peu nauséeux. L’impression qu’il n’avait pas lieu d’être ici le gagna à nouveau, et il lui sembla un instant porter encore son armure pesante et qui sentait la mort. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse qu’il ne partagerait plus la complicité des gens de la fête, et que derrière l’insouciance des plaisanteries et des rires l’attendaient toutes ces images macabres gravées sous ses paupières et qu’il revoyait se jouer encore et encore. Elles l’imprégnaient si fort qu’elles semblaient le suivre partout, jusque dans l’atelier du tisserand, jusque dans la taverne, comme une odeur nauséabonde dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Lui qui baissait habituellement le regard comme si on allait le débusquer des yeux d’un moment à l’autre, échouait pourtant curieusement à le détacher de celui du jeune homme au comptoir, qui n’avait pas détourné le sien non plus. Il était accoudé à la table en bois, dans une position qui n’était pas encore assez avachie pour qu’il se trouve ici depuis un moment. 

Une pensée surgit dans l’esprit anxieux de Daichi : le jeune homme était-il ici pour lui ? L’avait-il cherché pour qu’ils règlent leur compte ? L’acte qu’il avait commis était sûrement minime et ridicule vu de l’extérieur, mais la coïncidence qui les faisait se retrouver au même endroit, au même moment, rendit cette pensée persistante. Il regarda ses pieds, comme s’il avait soudain eu la capacité de rapetisser jusqu’à ne plus occuper de place, ne plus embarrasser de sa présence qui allait sans doute mettre le jeune homme mal à l’aise, à nouveau, s’il soutenait son regard plus longtemps.

Les pieds piétinaient le sol, les clameurs retentissaient de temps à autres, et l’entrechoquement des verres accompagnait les rires des fêtards. Daichi sentit la tête lui tourner encore une fois, mais il ne savait pas si c’était par embarras ou à cause du vacarme de la taverne qui résonnait à ses oreilles.

Quelques secondes et il entendit une chaise racler le sol près de lui. Il n’eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu’il s’agissait du tisserand. Il se tenait debout et un sourire étirait désormais ses lèvres jusqu’à former des petites rides aux coins de ses yeux. Il n’avait plus rien de l’homme qui semblait pris au dépourvu quelques instants auparavant. Ses traits étaient détendus, ce qui accentuait la douceur que Daichi trouvait à son visage, encadré toujours par cette couleur de cendre si particulière pour son jeune âge. Seul son regard perçant semblait traduire un vif intérêt qui laissa Daichi confus.

Du bout de son bras habillé jusqu’au coude d’une chemise d’un blanc immaculé, le tisserand désigna la chaise qu’il venait de tirer, une question dans le regard. Daichi n’était pas certain d’avoir le choix maintenant que l’autre avait amené la chaise à lui, une main sur son dossier et déjà prêt à s’y asseoir, aussi enjoué que lui était perdu. Il acquiesça.

\- Vous vous êtes enfui comme un voleur, la dernière fois, plaisanta le jeune homme avec un rire dans la voix, mais dont le ton empressé semblait révéler qu’il n’était pas aussi serein qu’il le laissait penser.

Sa voix avait un accent chantant que Daichi ne parvint pas à identifier. C’était agréable. C’est sans doute ce qui l’engagea à avoir un peu d’audace.

\- C’est que je ne me sentais pas vraiment bienvenu, fit-il remarquer, s’autorisant un léger sourire, peinant à soutenir son regard noisette qu’il ne parvenait pas encore à déchiffrer avec certitude.

Le sourire du jeune homme pris un air désolé, et comme si sa réponse avait marqué le signal qu’il attendait, il leva la main pour commander deux cervoises, s’il vous plaît.

\- Toutes mes excuses pour l’autre jour, la surprise m’a fait oublier les bonnes manières, reprit-il en revenant à Daichi et en se grattant le crâne d’un air embarrassé, une main dans ses cheveux gris. C’est que je n’ai pas souvent de visiteurs… mais ma mère vous assurerait que je suis un type très bien, lorsque l’on apprend à me connaître, ajouta-t-il.

Daichi laissa cette fois échapper un petit rire, mais ne put s’empêcher de relever son dernier sous-entendu. Intrigué malgré lui par le jeune homme, il ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif à ses faits et gestes. Mais le tisserand semblait de son côté l’observer avec la même attention, et ses regards faisaient naître une curieuse chaleur au creux de son estomac. Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Daichi le dessinait au moment où il l’avait surpris, ni retrouvé son croquis. C’était pour le mieux. Il poursuivit :

\- La curiosité m’a fait m’aventurer là où je n’étais pas censé me rendre, je suppose.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas d’être venu, mais d’être reparti ! s’exclama le jeune homme. Je vous répète qu’il n’y a pas de mal. Je ne me suis pas présenté, ajouta-t-il. Je suis Sugawara Koshi, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Suga.

\- Suga, répéta le paysan comme pour inscrire son nom sur le bout de sa langue. Je suis Daichi.

Il se trouvait pataud et ne savait où mettre ses mains : il s’empressa alors de lui tendre la droite. Un moment d’hésitation sembla traverser le jeune homme avant qu’il ne l’attrape, un sourire étirant finalement ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas la poigne que Daichi recevait habituellement de ses homologues, mais sa prise était ferme.

\- J’ai toujours trouvé cet usage amusant, dit-il en fixant leurs deux mains. C’est pour être certain que je ne dissimule pas d’arme, c’est bien ça ?

Daichi retira prestement sa main, les joues rouges d’embarras.

\- Pardon, c’est une vieille habitude, reconnut-il avec un ton plus grave qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, ennuyé d’avoir laissé s’échapper un geste militaire.

Suga éluda l’excuse d’un bref coup de menton. Il attendit que l’un des tenanciers dépose deux cervoises devant eux puis tourne les talons avant de poursuivre, toujours sans quitter le jeune homme du regard.

\- Je pourrais vous questionner sur le motif de votre venue si je n’en étais pas persuadé.

Daichi releva les yeux pour croiser ceux du tisserand, mais il n’y décela rien de la mélancolie ou de la résignation qu’on lui servait habituellement lorsque le sujet était abordé. Non, Suga avait même un air espiègle, mais tout bas, la tête inclinée en avant et le regard qui le sondait avec un demi-sourire prudent aux lèvres, comme un enfant fier d’une bêtise qui allait peut-être lui valoir une réprimande. Daichi commençait à trouver le jeune homme étrangement attachant, et son effronterie timide l’engagea à répondre.

\- Nous n’étions pas exactement discrets, convint-il. Alors vous avez assisté à la mise en scène avant mon arrivée ?

\- Elle valait bien le détour, s’esclaffa Suga.

\- Vous semblez impressionné.

\- A Paris, nous voyons ces cortèges passer toutes les semaines depuis le début de la guerre, expliqua le tisserand en illustrant ses dires de grands gestes. Ce genre de démonstration de force, ça nous connaît. Et je dois dire que vous n’êtes pas le premier militaire à s’aventurer dans mon atelier pour une raison obscure, d’ailleurs.

\- Quel coup bas, accusa Daichi, dont la situation l’amusait assez désormais qu’il commençait à cerner le malicieux tisserand. Il me semblait que vous ne m’en teniez pas responsable.

Le sourire de Suga s’agrandit.

\- Bien sûr, je vous taquine simplement. Il n’y a pas de mal à apprécier la vue, ma mère affirme également que je suis très bel homme.

Daichi n’était pas assez effronté ni indifférent pour ne pas bredouiller les mots suivants, incapable alors de répondre à la plaisanterie par une autre plaisanterie.

\- Non, enfin oui, je ne voulais pas détromper votre mère, je… Alors vous êtes tisserand ?

Bien observé. Il se maudit de laisser son trouble apparaître aussi clairement au jeune homme en se rattrapant ainsi maladroitement, mais ce dernier sembla se décider à l’épargner pour cette fois.

\- C’est exact, acquiesça-t-il. Tout comme mon père, mon grand-père et mon arrière-grand-père avant lui, enfin vous voyez le tableau.

\- Vous ne vous y plaisez pas ?

\- C’est un bon passe-temps.

A l’agilité gracile des doigts qui avaient semblé s’amuser quelques jours auparavant sur les fils, Daichi se refusait à croire que c’était tout ce que cela représentait pour le tisserand, émerveillé encore par les mouvements aériens qui avaient animé le textile. Perdu dans le souvenir, il laissa son regard parcourir les mains de Suga qu’il avait vu à l’œuvre, et dont les doigts jouaient désormais avec les cheveux blonds gris qui chatouillaient sa peau. La manche droite de sa chemise n’était pas assez longue pour dissimuler une cicatrice encore violacée qui terminait son chemin sur son poignet, contrastant avec la peau presque blafarde du jeune homme. La cicatrice se déroba brusquement à son regard. Suga avait ramené son poignet contre lui, mais lorsque Daichi releva les yeux, embarrassé d’avoir encore une fois laissé son regard s’égarer, le tisserand n’avait pas perdu son sourire.

\- Quel est le vôtre ? reprit-il avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre passe-temps.

\- J’ai bien peur de vous ennuyer mortellement.

Suga attrapa sa propre chope pour la porter à ses lèvres, et Daichi, qui avait lui-même oublié sa cervoise, s’empressa de l’imiter.

\- Dites toujours, il n’y a rien qui ne distraie pas un artisan cantonné à son atelier du matin au soir, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

\- Eh bien… Ne riez pas, le mit en garde Daichi en se grattant le crâne, gêné. Lorsque je parviens à m’aventurer en retrait du camp, j’aime dessiner les oiseaux.

Le sourire de Suga se fit plus doux, et il logea son menton dans le creux de sa paume, attentif en dépit de son regard qui demeurait légèrement plissé, encore mutin malgré lui. Rien à faire, le grain de beauté qui ornait son œil gauche semblait toujours le narguer.

\- Je ne ris pas, l’engagea-t-il pourtant à poursuivre.

Daichi but une gorgée de sa cervoise avant de s’y résoudre.

\- De temps à autre, je m’éloigne des troupes pour me dissimuler dans un buisson, et j’attends jusqu’à les apercevoir. Souvent je croise le chemin d’autres animaux : celui d’un cerf ou d’une biche, d’autre fois un renard, parfois même un loup. C’est drôle, s’ils ne réalisent pas ma présence, ils sembleraient presque s’en moquer. Dans ces moments-là je m’oublie moi-même, comme si je me fondais dans le brouillard pour laisser la vie animale suivre son cours. Je ne songe plus au reste.

\- Ce doit être apaisant, dit Suga en laissant son regard se perdre quelque part derrière Daichi, comme s’il parvenait à se figurer le cadre qu’il évoquait, avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Il vous arrive de faire de mauvaises rencontres ?

\- Jamais avec les bêtes, mais j’ai déjà été remarqué par des soldats qui étaient de garde. Une nuit, j’ai bien cru manquer de me faire embrocher comme un lapin avant même de pouvoir m’expliquer.

Suga eut un éclat de rire qui avait tout d’un ricanement, et dont les accrocs dans la voix faisaient tressauter ses épaules d’hilarité. Daichi en oublia d’être vexé.

\- Et pourtant vous continuez !

\- Je dois être idiot, alors, rétorqua le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils, amusé lui aussi.

\- Peut-être, mais un idiot poète, s’exclama Suga en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Ça me plaît.

Daichi s’efforça d’ignorer la chaleur qui s’était à nouveau logée au creux de son ventre en reprenant sur un ton plus inquisiteur :

\- Vous n’avez jamais vécu ce genre d’expédition nocturne ?

\- Jamais, je dois admettre que je ne sors pas vraiment de l’enceinte de la ville, et surtout de celle de mon atelier. J’aurais trop peur de tomber sur un hibou, confia-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oiseau de mauvais augure ? 

\- Messager de mort !

Parler avec Suga en était presque déconcertant tellement le jeune homme semblait à Daichi déjà si familier, et il oubliait les incertitudes qui rendaient toujours son esprit alerte auprès des autres. Lui qui évitait habituellement de faire la conversation et qui se plaisait à n’être qu’une oreille attentive et le témoin bienveillant des plaisanteries de Kuroo et Bokuto, se sentait soudain être à son tour le centre de l’intérêt du regard noisette du tisserand. Il se sentait estimé, important. Suga semblait considérer chacune de ses paroles et intercepter chacun de ses regards. Il penchait légèrement la tête et fronçait le nez lorsqu’il cherchait ses mots, et plissait les yeux lorsqu’il se retenait de rire, mais ceux-ci ne quittaient jamais Daichi. Si le tisserand se montrait quelques fois plus laconique sur certains sujets que le jeune homme tentait d’aborder, il ne tardait pas à s’enthousiasmer sur d’autres, et la conversation repartait de plus belle sans que Sawamura ne s’en formalise.

Entre la présence rassurante, enveloppante de Suga, les verres qui se suivaient tranquillement sur la table et le brouhaha apaisant qui régnait dans la taverne, Daichi se sentait pris d’une douce allégresse qui lui chatouillait l’estomac, et d’une envie presque pesante, insensée, que la soirée ne se termine jamais.

\- Suga !

Une exclamation grave se distingua soudain du tumulte de voix tandis que Suga se dressait sur son siège pour regarder quelque part derrière Daichi. Les traits avenants et détendus de son visage avaient laissé place à une expression légèrement anxieuse que le jeune homme aurait probablement manquée s’il ne s’était pas peu à peu accommodé aux expressions du tisserand.

\- Suga, réitéra un jeune homme en paraissant brusquement dans son champ de vision, juste à côté de lui, avant même que Daichi n’ait le temps de se retourner pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

Il était courbé par le souffle qui lui manquait et son visage était dissimulé derrière un rideau de mèches brunes dont certaines finissaient leur course derrière ses oreilles en un simulacre de coiffure. Ce désordre de cheveux parsemait de larges épaules. L’homme n’avait rien à envier à la carrure des plus costauds soldats de son régiment, et il avait… un visage à une proximité alarmante du sien, qu’il venait de relever brusquement. Mais son regard alerte était rivé sur le tisserand, les sourcils froncés par l’effort et la respiration bruyante. Alors que Daichi commençait à craindre que l’homme frappe son interlocuteur, une main s’écrasa sur l’épaule du nouveau venu, et Suga souriait comme s’il ne venait pas d’y avoir une tempête là, dans la taverne.

\- Allons mon vieux, reprend-toi, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? s’enquit-il amicalement.

\- Le… il veut te voir, bredouilla le brun sans plus d’indications.

Daichi resta bouche bée devant les traits désormais déformés par l’inquiétude du jeune homme, et sa lèvre inférieure qui tressaillait au-dessus d’un mince duvet de poils qui recouvrait son menton fort. La crainte qui le gagnait semblait le faire oublier la présence du paysan, qui choisit de rester silencieux.  
Suga sembla comprendre immédiatement de qui il était question puisqu’il retira sa main avec un soupir pour se lever de sa chaise, mais au lieu de faire face au curieux arrivant il s’adressa à Daichi :

\- Ce grand gaillard affolé est Asahi, ce qui se rapproche probablement le plus d’un ami pour moi, déclara Suga d’un ton léger, en les désignant tour à tour du menton. Et voici Daichi, un… compagnon de route.

Asahi ne releva pas la plaisanterie et sembla considérer un moment Daichi avant d’incliner légèrement la tête dans sa direction pour le saluer, puis fit aussitôt volteface vers celle de Suga.

\- Oui, oui, j’ai entendu, répondit Suga à l’adresse silencieuse. Dis-lui que je le rejoindrai dans la soirée.

\- Suga…, souffla Asahi, et il semblait avoir retrouvé assez de contenance pour adresser un ton désapprobateur à son ami.

\- S’il te plaît, requit le jeune homme un peu plus bas. Un répit et puis je m’en charge, je te le promets.

Le regard d’Asahi voyagea entre Suga et Daichi, l’air de les inspecter tour à tour, avant de finalement soupirer :

\- Bien, je le lui dirai.

\- Merci, on se voit plus tard.

\- Je suis le répit ? s’enquit Daichi avec un sourire hésitant, peu après le départ d’Asahi.

Suga se tenait toujours debout, et il dut lever les yeux pour croiser les siens : mais plutôt que d’y lire l’habituelle dérision du tisserand, ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien, comme s’il le regardait pour la première fois et que le jeune homme était la chose la plus fascinante de la soirée. Daichi sentit ses joues s’embraser tandis qu’il perdait les mots qu’il s’apprêtait à rétorquer ensuite. Que voulait-il lui dire, déjà ?

\- Sortons, déclara finalement Suga en se détournant. J’étouffe dans cette taverne, pas vous ?

Question sans doute rhétorique, puisque le tisserand se dirigeait déjà vers le comptoir pour payer leur part au tavernier. Daichi secoua vigoureusement la tête pour tenter d’évacuer à la fois l’alcool qui l’engourdissait, et le regard intense de Suga qui… l’engourdissait de la même manière, mais il n’était pas certain d’être en mesure de dessaouler sur ce plan. Il hésita un instant à le suivre : l’échange auquel il venait d’assister l’inquiétait quelque peu, et s’il se fiait à l’incertitude discrète qu’il avait décelée sur son visage, Suga également. Mais au moment où Daichi commençait à songer qu’il serait plus prudent de rentrer, il l’entendit crier son nom parmi la foule et sut qu’il ne parviendrait pas à lui refuser sa compagnie.

En quelques pas il le rejoint, et ils sortirent tous deux dans l’air froid de la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci comme toujours à mes bêta-readeuses redcurrantjuice et MissCamomille, et au projet NaNoWriMo qui est plutôt pratique pour ne pas laisser cette fic être une super idée mais qui reste une idée ! A bientôt

**Author's Note:**

> Défi de l'auteur.e : quelle bataille historique/mythique/fictionnelle préférez-vous et pour quelle raison ?
> 
> Si je peux prendre un conflit au sens large, je choisirais sans hésiter la Guerre des Deux roses, qui se déroule juste après la guerre de Cent ans, au milieu du XVème siècle, en Angleterre. Et alors d'accord j'ai peut-être une obsession pour les antagonismes au sein des familles royales, mais qu'y puis-je. Ici ce sont les Maisons Lancastre et d'York qui s'affrontent pour la couronne, et je trouve ces gueguerres entre héritiers passionantes, solennelles et symboliques. D'ailleurs, cette guerre prend son nom des emblèmes rivaux des deux familles : la rose rouge de Lancastre, et la blanche d'York. Entre tyran, conspirations et alliances inattendues, la Guerre des Deux roses a eu son lot de péripéties. Elle a bien sûr été reprise dans la fiction, big up à Shakespeare, ainsi qu'à la un petit peu moins renommée mangaka Ayaka Kanno, avec son livre Le Requiem du Roi des roses, qui se centre sur la figure ambiguë du roi Richard III, tyran sanguinaire au terrible secret qu'est son corps hermaphrodite. (Je m'emballe ?) Et il ne faudrait pas oublier l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, qui s'en est inspiré dans ses clivages familiaux (même si le réel paraît parfois plus fiction que la fiction même).
> 
> Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, je suis avide d'avis !
> 
> A très vite :)


End file.
